THE PERFECTION OF NUMBER TWO
by elenlith
Summary: Arthur and Merlin leave Camelot to defeat a dangerous beast. This trip will lead each of them to some surprising discoveries... ArthurxMerlin OR ArthurxGwen
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hello! I'm Italian, and I decided to write this story in English to practice a bit…so, if you choose to review this, please leave a comment on my writing as well! Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: Merlin's characters belong to BBC

**THE PERFECTION OF NUMBER TWO**

CHAPTER 1

"Merlin! Merlin, wake up! Wake up now boy, I can't believe you overslept again!".

Merlin opened his eyes to find a very stern-looking Gaius a few inches from his face. Slightly dazzled, he slowly got up from his bed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts; he tried to recollect the dream he had been having..._there was a forest, and someone I couldn't recognise was fighting against an invisible enemy...and the fighting figure was surrounded by a halo of golden light, like some benign wood-spirit...that was really odd_...SPLASH!

Merlin gave out a shriek, because Gaius had just thrown a bucket of icy water all over him.

"What was that for??" protested the young man.

"You seem to be still asleep Merlin, and today you must focus on Prince Arthur's training. You know the Midsummer Tournament is to be held in two weeks, and you also know that the Prince wants to train very hard to show his fighting skills at their best. He doesn't need a sleepy servant!"

"I know Gaius" replied Merlin, changing into dry clothes. "It's just that he's giving me a very hard time with his absurd obsession with perfection! Yesterday evening he practiced some new sword moves a hundred times at least, and guess who got beaten every single time?"

Gaius chuckled, then said "I suggest you go join Arthur immediately: I'm sure he doesn't have the problems you have with sword exercise!"

Merlin smiled knowingly, then fled from the room, nearly crashing into a man; he ran towards the training pitch where he knew Arthur was waiting for him to show up. _I'm not very late, but I bet he's vexed already...I just hope he won't decide to use me as a moving target..._

The boy arrived to the pitch in a few minutes; Arthur was performing the moves he had learnt the previous night. Clutching his aching side, he walked towards the prince, reaching him just as he was finishing a very complicated movement.

Arthur looked at his servant, snorted and said haughtily: "You know you are late, don't you, _Merlin_?". He spat out Merlin's name with a particular emphasis.

"I beg your pardon, Sire" murmured the warlock, trying to suppress a smile: no doubt Arthur Pendragon was a great king-to-be, but he could still act like a spoiled prat sometimes.

"Stop whispering this instant Merlin. You've already managed to waste my time. Go fetch me my daggers and my..." the prince's orders were abruptly interrupted by someone who was yelling very loudly.

"My lord!". A servant came rushing towards them. Panting heavily he managed to say "I beg...your pardon Sire, the king...requires you...immediately".

Raising an eyebrow, Arthur thanked him, then started walking towards the castle; he glanced down at Merlin , who was right behind him.

"You are lucky Merlin, I was about to use you as a target".

Merlin sighed in relief, then smiled brightly when Arthur looked at him again.

Once they arrived at the presence of the king, they saw the Lady Morgana, Gwen and Gaius gathered there, each of them wearing the same worried expression. Morgana appeared paler than usual.

"What's happening?" asked Arthur, opening his arms in a questioning gesture, proceeding confidently towards his father.

King Uther started explaining: "A man just showed up pleading for help. He said he is from the village of Brambles, which is apparently under attack. There's a terrifying beast that kidnaps people in order to eat them; and the villagers are convinced that there are the druids behind this."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other with serious expressions.

The king continued: "The village of Brambles isn't far from Camelot. Arthur, I want you to go there and defeat the beast and the druids. Take a dozen knights with you; you're leaving tomorrow at dawn".

"As you wish father" replied the prince coolly.

Gaius added "I'm going to speak to that man and try to understand what kind of beast you are going to face. The more we know, the better". He bowed and left the room.

As soon as the king had left, Morgana hurried towards Arthur and started to plead him. "Arthur you can't go. What if…what if you kill Mordred? I don't want him to get hurt".

Coldly, the prince answered: "Why should a child have something to do with this? Anyway, should I find him involved, I won't hesitate. You know me, I can't back away from my duties, and my duty is to protect our people".

He then stormed off the room, leaving a teary-eyed Morgana behind him.

*

"The druids are pacific people, they consider every living creature sacred, they don't even eat animals...I can't believe they have something to do with that bloodthirsty beast" said Merlin to Arthur while packaging.

The prince gave him a meaningful look "I suppose we'll soon find out".

"I'm coming with you". _He'll need my help if the druids are really involved. Probably he'll need me with the beast too._

Busying himself with these musings, he didn't see the small smile spreading across Arthur's face. When Merlin looked up the smile was quickly replaced with an ironic expression:

"Of course you're coming. I'll need someone to sharpen my sword, water my horse, gather firewood, and do many other services". Merlin sighed. _Prat_, he thought.

*

Merlin's stomach rumbled noisily for the third time. The knights led by the Prince had been riding through the White Deer Forest for five hours, and Arthur showed no sign of tiredness or hunger.

Trying to avert his thoughts from hot stewed meat, Merlin approached his master and said thoughtfully: "Sire...have you considered that...magic is very likely to be involved, even if we discover that the druids are innocent?".

Arthur didn't answer immediately. After a while he sighed heavily. "Merlin...swear to me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you".

Wide-eyed, Merlin swore.

"I thought that...if magic is involved, and the druids aren't...maybe...maybe they could help us". He had spoken with his head bowed, like he was scared of what he had just said. He appeared troubled, his frown showed mixing emotions, fear, disgust, hope.

Merlin's heart swelled with emotion at this sight. _It must be so hard for him to say these words...and he told them to me, only to me...maybe...maybe he'll be able to accept my true nature. He's so different from his father._

"I think it could be a good idea" said Merlin quietly. Arthur looked at him, his expression unreadable. "I mean...if magic is used for good deeds...it can't be so evil after all".

Merlin dared to look at the prince: he hoped he would say something, but no answer came.

Instead, Arthur commanded the knights to stop in order to eat before reaching the village of Brambles. Merlin felt his heart tighten a little.

While the knights laid a fire, Merlin watered the horses. He was patting Arthur's when he caught a movement in the distance. He took some steps forward, scanned the area around him, but he did not see the movement again. He was about to turn when he heard a distant noise, a strange mixture of something breathing heavily and broken branches.

Merlin opened his mouth to call Arthur, but froze when a hand pressed gently against his lips: his heart skipped a beat when he felt the prince's breath on his neck.

Arthur whispered "I saw something too. Come with me – _be silent_".

He started walking slowly towards the source of the noise; Merlin followed him, still stunned about his reaction to Arthur's closeness. _What's wrong with me?? He's just Arthur, for heaven's sake! Get a grip!_ He was sure that his own heartbeat would have warned their follower of their presence.

The two reached a thick bush: the noise was louder there, so Arthur gracefully unsheathed his sword, followed by Merlin, who did it in a definitely clumsier way. The prince snorted in exasperation, then motioned to wait for his signal. Merlin's muscles were all in tension: Arthur counted to three in a low voice, then yelled NOW! and the two of them jumped beyond the bush to attack the intruder.

What they found left them both dumbfounded.

"Guinevere...what in the world are you doing here?" asked a flabbergasted Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here I go with chapter 2! Please please, review!!

**Disclaimer**: Merlin's characters belong to BBC

**THE PERFECTION OF NUMBER TWO**

CHAPTER 2

Gwen had left Camelot little after Arthur and his company, following their traces into the White Deer Forest. Her thoughts kept on going back to the conversation she had had with Morgana the night before.

"_What are you doing my lady?" asked Gwen in disbelief. _

_Lady Morgana was frantically gathering her travelling clothes, stuffing them in a leather bag. "I'm going with Arthur and the knights, Gwen. I cannot let them hurt Mordred"._

"_My Lady, you can't leave the castle, the king won't permit it. Do you remember what he said after Ealdor?"._

"_I must go nevertheless Gwen. I cannot explain it, it's like I feel responsible for that child."_

"_If you disappear from Camelot, Uther's retaliation will be terrible once you come back, Morgana. Please don't take this risk."_

"_I know, I know Gwen. But still...he could be in danger. I must be there for him"._

_Gwen started thinking of a way to prevent Morgana from going. Finally she said: "Let me go, my lady. I swear I'll do my best to protect Mordred. You know you can trust me. This way you won't disappoint the king."_

_Morgana looked at her maidservant with watery, grateful eyes. "Oh Gwen...you'd really do this for me? You really are the best friend I could ever have. Thank you"._

Lost in the memory, she had too late realised that the knights had stopped and that she was getting too close, running the risk of being discovered.

"...as a matter of fact, you have discovered me" Gwen concluded her explanation, slightly blushing.

Though impressed, Arthur shook his head, and said "Guinevere, I admire your courage, but what we are going to do is far too dangerous for a woman".

Merlin agreed with Arthur, but he thought better to keep silent, because he could foresee Gwen's outburst.

"This is utterly unfair! You did not think so when I said I was going to fight back in Ealdor! Why this would be any different?" she snapped.

Arthur arched his eyebrows, and Gwen's cheeks flushed crimson: she opened her mouth, gabbling her apologies.

The prince raised his arm to silence her. Seriously he said "I know you can fight, Guinevere, but this doesn't mean that I'm letting you risk your life. I allow you to stay, but you must obey to my orders. Is that clear?".

"Yes Sire, thank you". She bowed, then her fiery gaze met Arthur's.

He swallowed, then turned abruptly, ordering "Let's go back to the camp. Merlin, help Guinevere with her horse".

He started walking fast, Gwen's bright eyes still lingering in his mind.

*

The company reached Brambles at twilight. The village was a pleasant bunch of cottages located at the shadowy foot of a solitary hill, completely covered in shrubs from which it had taken its name.

The knights entered the gates in a stunned silence, because no one was there to be seen, not a child, not an animal.

Arthur led his horse towards the biggest cottage, he dismounted and knocked at the door. After a while it opened, and a little woman peered out. She seemed frightened, but she looked up at Arthur with hopeful, watery eyes.

"I'm prince Arthur Pendragon. I came here with my knights to kill the beast that is threatening your village".

The woman fell on her knees, never averting her eyes from Arthur's face, and with a trembling voice she said: "Sweet prince, you represent the hope of the entire village. Please, help us, save our lives!".

Arthur helped her up, asked her to show to the knights a place to make camp, then he dismissed them. He entered the cottage of the woman, whose name was Kendra, motioning to Merlin and Gwen to follow him in.

Kendra made Arthur sit in the only chair in the room; Merlin and Gwen positioned themselves behind the prince. He started talking, asking the woman to explain better the whole matter. "Tell me more about the Druids...are you entirely sure that they are involved? They would be a hard enemy to defeat".

Kendra swallowed, wringing her hands, hesitating.

Arthur looked at her with piercing eyes: "Please Kendra, just talk to me".

The woman's lips trembled, then, out of the blue, she burst into tears.

Gwen rushed by her side, trying to calm her down. The two men, astonished, waited for her to recover; finally she managed to say: "You have to forgive us, sweet prince. We lied to you...our messenger lied to king Uther when he accused the Druids. They are completely innocent, they don't live in this part of the realm, but we had to mention them anyway, otherwise your father would have never allowed you to help us!".

Arthur's face grew dark: "Honesty is one of the qualities I value most" he stated.

Merlin's throat dried. "But, it is also true that I won't let my people suffer if I can do something to avoid it. I came here to defeat that beast, and that's exactly what I'm going to do".

Kendra started crying again, thanking repeatedly her "sweet prince" amidst the sobs.

Exasperated, Arthur asked Gwen to look after her, then beckoned Merlin to follow him outside.

"What do you think about the latest news?" asked the young Pendragon.

"It's good that the druids are innocent Arthur..." Merlin stopped.

"But...?" the prince urged him on.

"But...I think that...though they don't live near here, we should find a way to contact them , to ask for their help".

"Are you insane, Merlin? It's just our luck that we don't have to deal with them! We'll manage alone".

"Are you sure, Arthur? Gaius couldn't find anything about this beast, it could be magical and very dangerous!".

"Don't be so spineless, Merlin. Tomorrow we'll be ready for it. Now, let's go find a place for the night".

"Yes Sire". _I'm not spineless...but because of your same old stubborness, I'll run the risk of being caught by you doing magic. _

Merlin shook his head, then hurried along Arthur.

*

_Evil, magical beasts should show up in summer only_, thought Merlin lying down on his straw bed, greeting happily the warm breeze that ruffled his dark locks.

Kendra had offered her bed to Arthur, but the prince had refused it, leaving Gwen with her and ordering them to get some rest. The two boys had settled themselves in the knight's camp.

The warlock closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, when he heard a deep soft voice whispering into his ear.

"Merlin...you awake?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, how can I sleep with you talking in my ear?" answered Merlin, playfully annoyed.

He felt, rather than see, Arthur's grin in the dark.

"I was just thinking...".

"About what?" asked Merlin, curious.

"Guinevere" said the prince.

Merlin felt a strange sensation, as if something icy had gripped his stomach.

He cleared his throat: "Gwen? What do you mean?".

"Well...she made it very clear that she came here to fight, not to assist some odd little woman...I wondered whether I should keep her stuck with Kendra, or not".

Arthur turned his head, so as to watch his servant's profile.

After a while Merlin spoke: "I think she should stay with Kendra, at least until we understand what kind of beast we have to face. Then you can choose between letting her fight or keeping her safe".

Arthur considered Merlin's suggestion, then nodded, satisfied. "All right, Merlin-the-genius. I'll do as you suggest" he said chuckling.

Merlin turned his head to watch Arthur straight in the eye. "You really do know how to make people feel appreciated, don't you, Arthur?" he joked, smiling brightly.

Arthur froze. He hadn't expected to find Merlin's blue gaze so close. He saw the boy's smile fade, replaced by a worried expression.

"Arthur, are you all right?".

"Yes" answered the prince vehemently. "Let's sleep now". He rolled over on his other side, so that Merlin could see just his back.

The warlock stayed still for a minute, puzzled. Then he shrugged, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

While listening to Merlin's regular breathing, Arthur was thinking hard. _What's happening to me? Why do I feel so fascinated whenever I look into Guinevere's eyes? And why, why in the world do my insides burn every time Merlin smiles to me? Servants can really drive their masters crazy._ The prince snorted, then he let Merlin's breathing lull him to sleep.



_Merlin was running through a forest, desperately looking for someone he couldn't find. He reached a thick bush, jumped beyond it and...._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

The entire village woke up with a start. Arthur jumped to his feet, took his sword, and rushed with Merlin towards the centre of the village, the source of the scream. Once they got there, they saw...nothing.

The sun was rising, and the villagers gathered there were looking wide-eyed at a young woman who was desperately struggling against something invisible.

Merlin swung into action: his eyes flashed gold, slowing time down. Then he saw a monstrous creature, a sort of giant lizard, whose movements were so fast that it appeared invisible to mortal eyes. It was holding the girl in its right paw.

Horrified, the warlock opened his mouth to pronounce an enchantment, but before he could even think, Arthur raised his sword and started running towards the girl.

Merlin wanted to stop him, but the beast fixed its gaze on the prince, and it enveloped him in a greenish smoke coming out from its nostrils. Arthur fell on his knees holding his face.

Then the lizard moved away with the girl.

Time went back to its normal pace, and Merlin hurried to Arthur. He had nearly reached him, when he felt a strange, solid barrier in the air, that stopped him from going nearer.

Gwen caught up with him, crashed into the barrier as well, and, very scared, yelled "Arthur! Are you all right?".

The prince slowly stood up and turned.

Somebody screamed.

Merlin and Gwen watched in horror at the young Pendragon, whose eyes were burning green, a mischievous smirk across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Where have all the reviewers gone?? XD Please, if you like this story, leave a comment! A big thanks to the people who reviewed…your words mean a lot to me!!

**Disclaimer**: Merlin's characters belong to BBC

**THE PERFECTION OF NUMBER TWO**

CHAPTER 3

Gwen cried out in fear. She clutched at Merlin's tunic, asking in a high-pitched voice: "What is going on? What happened to him?".

Merlin didn't answer. He was paralysed, his mind was blank: he could see Gwen's lips moving, but he couldn't hear a word. All he could do was looking straight into Arthur's face. The sickly green that had replaced the pools of blue that were his eyes was abominable, it made the warlock's heart sink into an endless pit of agony. Arthur was under a spell Merlin didn't know: how on earth could he save his prince this time, when he couldn't even touch him?

The young Pendragon took a step forward, his evil smirk widening. "I would have never imagined someone like you existed". His voice was no longer his usual deep, vibrant one: he said those words in a venomous tone, a low, wicked drawl.

Merlin shivered; he felt Gwen's hands tremble.

Arthur lifted his index, pointing it at Merlin: "Come here" he ordered.

The boy knew that obeying would be dangerous, and useless too, since he was aware of the barrier between him and the prince. Nevertheless, he took a step forward, and to his astonishment, his body slid easily through the air.

Gwen screamed again, trying to reach him, but the barrier was once again active. Now Merlin was trapped with the bewitched prince.

Gwen panicked: "Why did you do it? He's not Arthur anymore, he will kill you!".

Merlin looked at her with intensity: "He won't Gwen, I know it. Please calm down" he said, hoping that his voice was confident enough to convince her.

The prince spoke again: "Servant boy! Follow me!". He turned and started walking towards the gates of the village.

"I will save him Gwen, I promise. I'll be back with the real Arthur Pendragon".

She started crying, a deep concern all over her face. "Be careful Merlin". He smiled weakly, then hurried behind Arthur.

*

The blond boy stopped at the foot of the hill that towered over Brambles. An evil laugh escaped from his mouth. "Your prince has a very strong mind, he's fighting with all his might to regain control…but he's not going to succeed. Not against someone like me".

Merlin felt a blind fury rising inside him: "Leave Arthur alone! Who the hell are you?".

"I'm an ancient magical being. My nature allows me to sense the presence of magic in other creatures, and I can tell what kind of magic they are gifted with. If said magic conflicts with mine…well, that's too bad. I am the Destroyer, mortal enemy of your kind". He paused, then with a deeply disgusted tone, he continued: "You…_a mere servant boy_…you are the most powerful human being I have ever met. Your deepest essence is magic itself".

Merlin's heart started racing.

"Oho…don't tell me you hid your little secret from the prince, your _closest friend_…his mind started howling in pain right after the revelation".

Merlin swallowed. "Arthur, I…"

"It's not time for you to apologise, Merlin Emrys. Right now you should be worrying about yourself. You know, it's a pity…"

"What's a pity?" Merlin snapped.

"…that your magic conflicts with mine. You see, because of this…" - Arthur unsheathed his sword - "…you are going to be killed by your friend".

Arthur started walking slowly around Merlin, ready to attack. The warlock spoke frantically: "You can practice magic, you can get rid of me with a spell, you don't need a sword, leave Arthur out of this!".

The prince sniggered. "You know, Emrys, although I'm sure I'm far more powerful than you are, why should I risk a magic combat? Invading the mind of a well-trained prince is much easier. You haven't any weapon, you could defend yourself with magic only, but I know you would never harm your prince…humans are so easy to read…you'll let him kill you!"

Arthur's eyes glowed, then he threw himself against Merlin, sword raised.

_The Destroyer is right, I'll let him kill me__. I'm going to die._

The boy closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the sharp sword to pierce through his flesh…but the blow never came. Merlin looked up and gasped: Arthur was there, towering over him, his arms raised, ready to hit, but he was motionless. His breathing was accelerated, his expression distressed. The warlock held his breath when he looked into his eyes: they were no longer green, they were back to their usual sparkling blue. "_Do…something…_" he breathed out, his voice back to normal as well. Then he twitched, dropped the sword and fell on the ground.

Merlin hurried beside him, concerned, but as soon as he touched Arthur's shoulder, he was forcefully thrown away.

The prince picked himself up, his eyes green once again. "Did you think you could stop me, _Arthur Pendragon_? Did you really think you could save your pathetic little _warlock_?" he spat out, glaring at Merlin.

The boy reacted: without thinking, he started breathing heavily; his eyes flashed gold and a soft breeze began to blow around him. With every breath, Merlin felt his powers rising and gathering into his palms. The breeze changed into a stormy wind.

The creature inside Arthur growled, enraged. "You won't oust me from here!".

Merlin raised his hands, pointing them at the prince's head, focusing his mind on the only thought of setting Arthur's essence free. The spell hit the prince's body full force, lifting it in mid-air. He let out a terrible scream, green smoke pouring out of his mouth. It dissipated, then as in slow-motion, Arthur fell graciously on the ground.

Merlin fell down too, suddenly feeling very weak: he had never cast a spell so powerful before.

_Is he alive? Please, let him be alive!_

He crawled towards the unconscious prince, calling out his name. Arthur stirred.

_Please, let him be himself again._

"Arthur? Are you all right? Are your eyes…" Arthur's confused gaze met Merlin's. "BLUE! Your eyes are blue! It worked, I can't believe it!". Merlin clapped his hands, laughing heartily.

Arthur shook his head, glaring at his servant. "Why in the world are you shouting like a madman? Of course my eyes are blue! What happened? What are we doing here?" he questioned, slightly annoyed.

"You…you don't remember anything?" asked Merlin in disbelief.

"I…wait a moment, where's the girl fighting with that invisible thing?" the prince exclaimed, jumping on his feet.

Merlin stood as well. " She…er…she's no longer here…er…let's just walk back to the village, I'll explain it all to you". He started walking, feeling light-hearted, but he soon stopped seeing that Arthur hadn't moved.

His eyes were dark and stormy, and they wouldn't stop scrutinizing Merlin's face.

"My memory is a blur and I don't know why, but…I clearly remember that something very important happened…something about _you_".

"M-me?" Merlin stammered. "What on earth could have possibly happened about me that was of any importance?". He laughed nervously.

Arthur eyed him intensely. "Like I said before…there's something about you, Merlin…I can't quite put my finger on it".


End file.
